Frank Frazetta
Frank Frazetta is published by Image Comics. Publication Dates Last Issue :Frank Frazetta's Dark Kingdom, Part 3: 23 Dec 2009 Current Issue :Frank Frazetta's Dark Kingdom, Part 4: 27 Jan 2010 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series and one-shots. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Frank Frazetta's Dark Kingdom Part Four This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Frank Frazetta's Dark Kingdom Part Three Frank Frazetta's Dark Kingdom Part Two Frank Frazetta's Sorcerer Frank Frazetta's Neandertal Frank Frazetta's Freedom Frank Frazetta's Moon Maid Frank Frazetta's Dracula Meets the Wolf-Man Frank Frazetta's Creatures #1 Frank Frazetta's Swamp Demon Frank Frazetta's Dark Kingdom Part One Past Storylines Frank Frazetta's Death Dealer Collections Hardcovers *'Frank Frazetta's Death Dealer' - Collects #1-6. - *'The Fantastic Worlds of Frank Frazetta, vol. 1' - Collects the Dark Kingdom, Creatures, Swamp Demon & Dracula Meets the Wolfman! one-shots. - *'The Fantastic Worlds of Frank Frazetta, vol. 2' - Collects the Moon Maid, Neanderthal, Freedom & Sorcerer one-shots. *'Frank Frazetta's Dark Kingdom' - Collects Dark Kingdom #1-4. "Brave the perils of fierce creatures, cruel seas and dark sorcery beside Red Morden, the legendary Crimson Reaver, as he risks all in a quest to breathe life into his fallen wife. A quest that will lead the savage sea-raider to a climactic battle with the darkest force in heroic fantasy legend, Frazetta's Death Dealer!" - Trade Paperbacks *'The Fantastic Worlds of Frank Frazetta, vol. 1' - Collects the Dark Kingdom, Creatures, Swamp Demon & Dracula Meets the Wolfman! one-shots. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Joshua Ortega. Artists/Covers: Nat Jones & Jay Fotos. Creator/Covers: Frank Frazetta. Publishing History First published in 2007. Order Codes Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Frank Frazetta's Silver Warrior #1: 03 Dec 2008 :Frank Frazetta's Silver Warrior #2: 28 Jan 2009 :Frank Frazetta's Silver Warrior #3: 04 Feb 2009 :Frank Frazetta's Dark Kingdom HC: 28 Apr 2010 News & Features * 17 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040917-Neanderthal.html Talking to Frazetta's Neanderthal Team] * 10 Apr 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20765 Joshua Ortega on Frank Frazetta's Sorcerer] * 11 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/030911-Freedom.html Mark Kidwell on Frank Frazetta's Freedom] * 18 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/020918-Frazetta-Neanderthal.html Keeping it Quiet: Ryall on the Frazetta's Neanderthal] * 12 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19494 Kidwell & Cboins Talk Frank Frazetta's Freedom] * 14 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100814-Moon-Maid-Frazetta.html Fotos & Vigil on Frank Frazetta's Moon Maid] * 12 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080812-DraculaMeetsWolfman.html Niles & Francavilla on Dracula Meets the Wolfman] * 25 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17411 CCI: Frazetta Returns with Death Dealer II and More] * 22 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080722-FrazettaCreatures.html Remender & Bergting on Frazetta's Creatures] * 11 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080711-SwampDemon.html Swamp Demon: Talking to the Two Joshes] * 02 Apr 2008 - Frank Frazetta Jr. Joins Image's Frazetta Comics * 28 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11399 CCI: Remender Unleashes Frazetta's Creatures] * 28 Jul 2007 - CCI: Ortega Deals with Warriors and Demons * 27 Jul 2007 - CCI: Kidwell Enters Frazetta's Dark Kingdom * 27 Jul 2007 - CCI: Fotos expands Frazetta line of comics * 07 May 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006253 Ortega: Scripting the Death Dealer] * 17 Jan 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9380 Frazetta's Death Dealer Comes Alive in April] * 30 Jan 2006 - Frazetta's "Death Dealer" Returns at Image Comics Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Sword and Sorcery